


Set Ourselves Free

by ForestStars



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Communication, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Pascal and Ruddiger in the background per usual, cameo by Quirin, have I mentioned REAL GOOD COMMUNICATION LIKE THEY DESERVE, smol cameo by Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestStars/pseuds/ForestStars
Summary: In which I make Rapunzel think about what she did.Sequel to ayzbraiker's "Maybe I Deserved it, but What About Her?"In that story, Varian is salty and accuses Rapunzel of treating him unfairly in comparison to her treatment of Cass. It's a GREAT fic, and I love the artistic choice to end where it did.But! I needed more! So this is Varian and Rapunzel having Actual Mature Conversations about Hurt Feelings. Eventually. There's some great conversation and adorableness and fluff here, and I've been told I got the voices down pretty well. :) Enjoy!
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Set Ourselves Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone on discord you know who you are ^^](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+on+discord+you+know+who+you+are+%5E%5E).
  * Inspired by [Maybe I Deserved it, but What About Her?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266953) by [Ayzbraiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzbraiker/pseuds/Ayzbraiker). 



Rapunzel hugged her knees to her chest and looked down from the beam where she perched above her room. She’d filled this room with so much beauty, so many reminders of friendship and love, but she wasn’t seeing any of it. Even Pascal had climbed down and left. 

She sat back and sighed, and then--

“Sunshine?” 

Rapunzel nearly fell off the beam in surprise, flailing wildly then hugging a vertical beam and peering down. 

Pascal waved at her sheepishly from Eugene’s shoulder. 

Eugene looked up at the beam, down at the floor, then back up at Rapunzel’s short brown hair and tugged on his own hair in confusion. “How did you--you know what, nevermind.” He smiled, his eyes still touched with concern, and reached out toward the ceiling beams. 

One graceful leap later, Rapunzel sat on the bed, resuming her pensive head-on-knees moping. 

Eugene put a hand on her shoulder, and Pascal hopped down his arm to nuzzle Rapunzel’s neck. Her lips twitched in spite of herself. 

“Sunshine, you left the party kinda early--which is fine, you know, rest is important too; but--” Eugene sighed. “Look, Sunshine, I saw you outside with Varian, and now this. D’you want to--oof--”

Eugene relaxed into the squish-hug and smiled, putting his arms around her too, and waiting. She’d talk when she could. They breathed together, for a while, and Eugene could feel Rapunzel calming down. 

When she spoke, however, her voice was higher pitched and halting. “I know--I know it’s okay for people to not like me,” she said, not meeting Eugene’s eyes. “I learned that with Uncle Monty. But... what if... what if it’s somebody I already love?”

“Varian doesn’t...?” Eugene said in confusion. “Oh. Oh Rapunzel. You already know the answer to this, I know you do, but that doesn’t make it any easier, I get it. But the only answer is... you gotta put in a lot of work.”

Rapunzel took a deep shuddering breath, but stayed quiet, so Eugene continued. 

“If someone doesn’t want to make nice, like Monty, well, you handled that. But I can’t imagine Varian--”

“Varian thinks I made up with Cass too fast,” she blurted. “And that I didn’t... I didn’t...”

“Didn’t give him the same undying blind faith you gave Cass?” 

Rapunzel pulled back to look at Eugene. Her eyes went wide with shock, then filled with sadness as she slumped back against him. 

“I feel so whiny,” Rapunzel whispered. “I didn’t want to cry in front of him, because then he’d just feel guilty for that... honestly I feel like I sort of ended the conversation in a panic. It felt like I was running away. But now that I can talk it out with you, I just feel whiny and useless.”

“Hey.” Eugene lifted her chin. “Walking away was... probably a good choice. And thank you, for sharing with me, really. Take as long as you need to work through this. And be as whiny as you want, in the meantime. Get it all off your chest.” 

Pascal nuzzled her neck again, and she smiled briefly. 

“Eugene, do you... think he’s right?” Rapunzel took another shuddering breath. “It sounded like... he blames me for abandoning him after he lost.”

Silence for a few beats. Rapunzel looked up to see Eugene staring at the ceiling with one hand on the back of his neck. He looked so comically guilty that she laughed, soggily. He looked down, relieved at her reaction, and took his hand off his neck to replace it on her shoulder. 

“Look, Sunshine, I--I do think he has a point. We kinda up and skedaddled as soon as he was locked up, and went about our black rocks quest. But--” he cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. “It wasn’t just you. Notice there how I said we.” 

Rapunzel sighed, her voice steadier. “But I’m the one who kept us chasing after Cass, when it was clear she didn’t want to... make nice, like you said. And I--we--left Varian. Locked up. It wasn’t--oh!”

Rapunzel stopped and stared at nothing. 

“Sunshine?” Eugene waved a hand in front of her surprised face, and Pascal knocked on the side of her head. 

She stared for a few moments longer and then scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head. Reopening them, she gave Eugene a crushing hug and then stood up. 

“I have to find Varian.” 

“Hey,” Eugene grabbed her arm. “One more thing before you go.”

Rapunzel tilted her head.

“Well, maybe a couple things. One, we had to keep chasing Cass even if we didn’t ‘have faith’--she was going to hurt people. Two...” Eugene paused. “Rapunzel, I know you love Varian. You’ve been stupid for him just like you’re stupid for Cass--and I mean that in the best way--for a long time. I can see it and honestly I love that about you. You give your heart so easily. And if he doesn’t end up seeing it--well. Give the kid some time, yeah?”

Rapunzel smiled genuinely for the first time since speaking with Varian. “Thank you, Eugene.”

Pascal hopped from Rapunzel’s shoulder to Eugene’s and gave her a serene look and a shooing gesture. 

~~~

The midmorning sun sparkled in the windows of Old Corona the following day. Rapunzel hadn’t been able to find Varian the night before. He’d clearly left, and Eugene had talked her out of running to Old Corona in the middle of the night. Barely. Rapunzel shielded her eyes as she walked. The weather felt too cheerful for her nervous mood, but if it was an omen she’d take it. 

She took a deep breath and knocked on Varian’s door. She heard footsteps. The door opened, and--

“Oh! Quirin!” Rapunzel felt like her bright plastered-on smile might be read as fake, but Quirin seemed not to notice. 

“Your Highness,” Quirin said warmly, inclining his head. “Shall I fetch Varian? Anything gone wrong with the castle projects we need to work on?”

“No! I mean yes, I mean, nothing’s gone wrong and I’d like to speak with Varian, yes.” Quirin disappeared into the house and she slapped herself in the face. She’d have to collect herself and be more calm and assured for talking to Varian.

~~~

Quirin returned, frowning. Rapunzel’s heart fell.

“He’s... not feeling up to it,” Quirin said, sounding puzzled and disapproving. “He requested that you return in three days. My apologies, Your Highness. If you give me a moment I will speak with him again--”

“No,” Rapunzel cut in softly, raising a hand to stop him. “It’s okay. If he wants time he can have it. Truly. Thank you, Quirin. I’ll... see you in three days. If... if Varian needs anything, from me, let him know you can just send word and I’ll be here.”

Quirin bowed.

Rapunzel smiled, and left.

~~~

A black gloved hand pet a grey furred animal in the shadows. The pair watched Rapunzel leave.

~~~

Rapunzel paced in her room. Pascal’s head swiveled back and forth to follow her. 

“I know, Pascal.” She looked out the window. “I trust my decision to respect Varian’s request. It’s just HARD.”

Pascal skittered up the side of the window to give her an encouraging head bonk.

~~~

Three days later and Rapunzel had, to distract herself, produced a pile of art that had taken over her room and threatened to spill into the hallway. Lance had suggested that she sell it, and she had caught him trying to nick some to sell himself, but as a royal she couldn’t stomach the thought of making people pay her for her art. She already had everything she needed.

So, also within those three days, she set up a room within the Gallery of the Seven Kingdoms where people could browse her art and take home anything they wanted--in exchange for an optional donation to charity. It was already a big success. 

And still, Rapunzel couldn’t yet fully enjoy it because she was awaiting the visit with Varian. The time she spent making art was time spent meditating, introspecting. Visualizing the conversation a thousand times. 

She felt both overprepared and desperately not.

~~~

Déjà vu made her a bit dizzy as she climbed the steps and knocked, again, on Varian’s front door. This time, she carried a flat package under her arm. 

As before, Quirin opened the door and ushered her in. 

“Welcome, Your Highness. Varian is... in his lab. You can join him there.” Quirin’s expression was very strange. He seemed to be struggling with whether he wanted to say something more. He had an air of fatigue and resignation as he held out an arm pointing the way.

Rapunzel smiled a very small smile. Clearly there had been some father-son important talks going on too. She could see how hard Quirin was trying. Now, it was her turn.

~~~

“Hello?” Rapunzel peered into the lab. The door was wide open, but nobody answered. “Varian?” 

She didn’t want to trespass, but. Varian had said three days, and Quirin had said go on in, so... she stepped inside. A few more steps. All over the lab, she could see evidence of Varian being Varian. Notes on papers, notes on walls. Rows upon rows of glowing beakers and vials. Diagrams of future inventions. Prototype machines where he puzzled through gear combinations. She realized she was fondly smiling so much her face ached. What a precious mind, and she was lucky enough to be a friend. If she didn’t mess this up. She took another step. 

An ominous clunk sound and Rapunzel knew it was coming but had no time to stop it--the door swung shut behind her--a piff and a cloud of magenta smoke and her feet were stuck in the familiar goo trap. She flailed a bit and dropped the package she was carrying, but stayed upright.

Rapunzel felt like her heart would beat out of her chest, but she forced herself to take a few deep breaths. 

“Varian?” she called again, as calmly as she could.

Another piff and a cloud of smoke... and there he was. Just several feet in front of her, and... also stuck in a goo trap?

“Hello, Rapunzel.” He sounded tired. And not vengeful. So... good?

“Varian, what--”

But he held up a hand to cut her off. He held out two of his alchemical orbs, then crouched and rolled one to her. 

She picked it up and raised an eyebrow.

“No, that one won’t free you,” he said. “It’ll free me. And the one I’m holding will free you. I made a second formula that’s just different enough to require a different--ah. My point is, I’m... glad you want to talk. And I wanted to show... I’m ready to listen.” He folded his arms and looked at her expectantly.

“Oh--kayy,” Rapunzel said, and chuckled nervously. “Thank you. Right. Where do I start.” She took a breath. Continuing to speak felt like stepping off a cliff. She took the step. Mentally. Because her feet were still stuck.

“I’ve been learning a lot, as a princess, about... making decisions. That day when I couldn’t help you because of the snowstorm, that day absolutely paralyzed me for a long time and made me not want to be queen at all. I learned that difficult decisions are a part of life, but I think I kept trying to avoid responsibility for those decisions for a long time after. And when other people try to take responsibility for me, I... welcomed that. Automatically, without thinking about it. So, when my dad told me he would get you help, and told me he wouldn’t rest until your dad was free, I--believed him. I believed him without questioning it or wondering if I could help. And I feel sick thinking about it now.

“Varian, I wanted you back as a friend so much. I think part of why I tried so hard with Cass was that I thought I had failed you and I was terrified I would fail her too. But I made awful mistakes with both of you. And as a princess in training, and a friend in training, I need to take responsibility--for all of it. So Varian, I am deeply, deeply sorry. For everything I know I did, and for everything I’m not sure of that I hope you’ll teach me. Because I don’t want to lose you. You are so important to me, Varian, and I’m also sorry that it took seeing you this upset to get to this apology. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, I’m always here.” 

They stared at each other for a while, the silence stretching out after Rapunzel’s monologue. 

“Did I... was that okay? Are you okay?” Rapunzel asked tentatively.

Varian blinked. “Yes, no, of course, I just, wow. That was...” he gestured expansively and laughed. 

Rapunzel blushed. “I did have three days to practice,” she said. “Thank you for that, by the way. It was good to have some cooldown time to think.”

It was Varian’s turn to blush. “I was... angry. And honestly I’m still going to need more time to cool down. I went through... so much, Rapunzel...” his voice broke.

And Rapunzel’s heart right along with it.

“Anyway,” he continued, “I was thinking maybe I’d use the three days to invent some new kind of trap, harmless but humiliating, to get back at you again. But all I came up with was this. I don’t want to fight anymore,” he whispered.

“Honestly, you fighting is awe-inspiring and beautiful to watch,” Rapunzel said with a smile, “when we’re on the same side.”

Varian smiled back, but it faded. “I’m still going to be upset about Cassandra. I don’t know if I can get past that. I--appreciate, your apology, and I don’t want to be mad at you. But it’s hard. It hurts.”

“Thank you for sharing with me though,” Rapunzel said quietly. “And--I don’t know if it will help, but. Cassandra isn’t getting away with this as easily as you think.”

Varian looked at her, and the uncertain vulnerable sad hope in those eyes broke her heart again. 

“People go along with parties when I throw them,” Rapunzel said, “because I’m the princess. But Cass had been getting just as many if not more suspicious glances in the street as you did. And more than glances, she was getting into fights, and she didn’t want that. She left because she wants to ‘follow her destiny,’ yeah, but she’s not just running toward destiny, she’s running away from her problems. Including the problem that is... my dad, who still kind of wants to lock her up, at least for appearance’s sake. 

“Anyway, Varian, I admire you so, so much for sticking around and facing your fears. Conquering the red rocks with you--it’s one of my most precious memories with you. I loved talking with you then and opening up. I’m sorry it took me this long to build on that and open up to you more.”

Varian paused a moment to absorb that, and laughed nervously again. “You keep saying you’re worried about being Queen, but let me tell you, you have speechmaking down.” 

Rapunzel smiled.

“It still hurts,” Varian admitted, “but, yeah. That helps. Uh, thank you.”

“Would it help more if we agree to talk about this more?” Rapunzel asked. “Like, as a regular thing? I’ve done a lot of talking here, but I also want to just listen.”

Varian smiled more warmly. It felt like the most unguarded smile Rapunzel had seen on him this whole visit, and she felt a rush of affection for him. 

“Yes,” he said emphatically. “I--I’d like that. I might need another three days to gather as many words as you had there though.” 

They both laughed.

“So... right,” Varian said, holding up his alchemical orb. “Time to set ourselves free?”

“If you’re ready,” Rapunzel agreed.

“Toss them at the same time?” Varian asked.

Rapunzel nodded, and they each gently tossed their orb at the other’s feet.

And the orbs bounced and rolled away to opposite sides of the room, leaving them both still trapped. 

They both stared.

“What?” they said at the same time.

“Oh NO,” Varian groaned. “I must have swapped them and given you the wrong one. Should have made them different colors... STUPID...”

“How do we--”

“Yell for help, basically,” Varian said, as he tried to reach the countertop closest to him and failed.

“You didn’t keep... any extras?”

Varian cringed. “It had to be a fair trap, okay?”

And so they yelled for help. There was no response. Rapunzel looked out the window at the sun. How long had they been here? 

“Guess the soundproofing to contain explosion noises was a little overboard,” Varian said sheepishly. 

A tense few seconds went by and they both laughed. Varian stretched out a hand toward Rapunzel, and when she reached back she found they could just barely touch fingers if they leaned in some. Rapunzel leaned a little too far, though, and--

“Wha--whoa--”

They started to fall, both windmilled their arms, and crouched to regain balance, laughing. 

“So, uh.” Varian looked at the ground. “At the party. I’m sorry I was bitter and ruined your evening with Cassandra.”

“Oh nope, no no no, Varian,” Rapunzel said, her eyes crinkling. “No apologies for that. I’m just glad you told me. I did, uh, feel a little down, for a while, but it was--good. For me to think about. And Eugene helped.” 

At Eugene’s name, Varian smiled. “Team Awesome working together even when we don’t know it.”

“And I couldn’t ask for a better team on my side,” Rapunzel agreed.

They smiled at each other and then Varian looked away again, to the floor just past Rapunzel’s feet where she had dropped the package.

“What’s, ah, what’s that?” he pointed.

Rapunzel picked up the package and scooted it across the floor. Varian picked it up and pointed to himself in confusion. Rapunzel nodded. 

“Just... something I made in these last three days,” Rapunzel said. “Maybe it’s a little silly--”

“Rapunzel...” he tore off the paper.

“I just had all this time and nervous energy and--”

“Rapunzel--” he was staring at what he held, and wiped at his eyes with the back of his wrist. 

“I know it doesn’t make up for what I did--”

“RaPUNZEL!” Varian shouted, laughing.

“Varian?” Quirin said.

Both of them swiveled their heads to look at Quirin. Rapunzel twisted awkwardly with her feet still stuck in the other direction. 

Quirin was standing in the doorway, that struggle expression on his face again. Red-faced, Varian pointed him toward the orbs they needed and he fetched them. And just like that they were free again. Before he left again, Quirin sighed.

“Well, there’s pie in the kitchen if either of you want any.” And he closed the door behind him.

A few beats of silence after he left. Varian leaned the painting against a table and hesitantly held out his arms.

“Friends?”

Rapunzel did a little dance of joy and rushed into the hug.

“Always,” she said.

She felt Varian press his face into her shoulder. And they were safe, and warm, and happy.

~~~

“So it went well?” Eugene asked, smiling.

Rapunzel was pirouetting around the room and stopped back in front of Eugene with a giggle.

“Yes,” she said joyfully, then sobered and told him of their plan to continue meeting to talk about it. “And I know that if he didn’t want to talk I would have had to... respect that. But oh Eugene I’m so GLAD to have him back!”

Eugene gathered her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Sunshine. Team Awesome will have to have a team meeting soon too.”

~~~

Varian stepped down off the ladder and brushed his gloved hands together.

“What d’ya think, buddy?”

Ruddiger chittered.

“Yeah,” Varian agreed, smiling. “I think it’s perfect.”

And the Royal Engineer went back to his tinkering, happy under the beautifully painted reminder that he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> So this fic is basically an art prompt now. Got ideas for what that painting should look like? Send me all the soft Varian + Rapunzel art. Gimme. I know some of you would meme the heck out of this and post something silly but THAT IS OKAY. There are no prizes here, but we all win if there is more soft Varian content. Thanks for reading. ^^
> 
> I've been writing original stuff for a long time, but this is literally my first fanfic, be kind <3 
> 
> Watched the Tangled series and fell more in love with Varian's character than possibly any other fictional character before, which is saying something for me! All the best for our boy!


End file.
